


И пусть никто не уйдет обиженным

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, постканон, снарри - Freeform, снейп уполз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: Северус Снейп, еще не полностью восстановившийся после укуса Нагайны, но уже покинувший Мунго, сосредоточенно, но безрадостно наслаждался своим "долго и счастливо".До тех пор, конечно, пока опять не влез Поттер.





	И пусть никто не уйдет обиженным

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан под влиянием острого желания написать что-нибудь тупое, доброе, вечное и полное штампов.

## Часть 1

  
Так уж устроена жизнь, что многие истории начинаются невероятно банально.  
И не меньшее их количество оканчивается ещё банальнее - счастьем до гробовой доски или сразу непосредственно гробовой доской, собственно, _до_ поджидающего на финишной прямой новенького, безоблачного счастья с пожизненной гарантией. Тут уж как повезет.  
Впрочем, оканчивается так или иначе всё, и есть в этом не только поэтичность, но какая-то мучительная неотвратимость судьбы. Кадр схлопывается белой точкой, и начинают медленно ползти титры.  
Что же до этой истории, то она отличалась размеренностью с первых же минут: началось всё множеством жертв и мучительных смертей (руки, стучащиеся в двери тихих сонных домов; зеленые всполохи света; страх, физически сгустившийся над Британией), и дальше во многом заключалась в их пополнении, но перед самым финалом что-то всё же пошло не так.  
Величайший светлый волшебник, которого боялся даже Волдеморт, занял свое место в белой гробнице под тихие скорбные слезы магического мира.  
Величайший темный волшебник был наконец загнан в гроб силами добра, пусть гроб скорее метафорический - не стоит забывать, что физически его прах рассыпался пылью по ветру, словно и не было этих долгих лет ужаса и борьбы.  
Юный герой умереть ожидаемо умер, но в гроб не лег, а потом и умирать по итогам напряженной внутренней конференции с собой и своим подсознанием передумал.  
Немолодой герой, лежа в луже собственной крови, темно блестевшей на полу Воющей Хижины, по всем параметрам умереть был должен, но не умер, что бы он там себе ни думал.И именно на последних пунктах всё не заладилось.  
  
  
Северус Снейп, еще не полностью восстановившийся после укуса Нагайны, но уже покинувший Мунго, сосредоточенно, но безрадостно наслаждался своим "долго и счастливо". Наслаждаться в полной мере чем-либо ему удавалось нечасто. Долгожданный покой и частная зельеварческая практика оказались до тошноты размеренными, да и то самое "долго", теперь не занятое ни школой, ни шпионажем, ни службой на оба фронта, и правда оказывалось _долгим_. Северусу всегда казалось, что он любит рутину и ненавидит, когда что-то выходит из-под контроля, но теперь, когда мечты сбылись, время текло настолько медленно, что аккуратно распределенное по нему "счастливо" было не слишком концентрированным. Заниматься же изготовлением вытяжки настоящего счастья из своей жизни Северус Снейп категорически не желал.  
Метки на его предплечье уже почти не было, только смутный темный отпечаток не до конца сошедших пропитанных магией чернил; в его мире больше не было боли - только ныли в дурную погоду уродливые следы укуса и изредка случались мелкие химические ожоги на руках от едких ингредиентов; жизнь текла спокойно, в обход героев, манипуляторов и актов самопожертвования. Не то что бы Снейпу этого всего не хватало, - упаси боже - но тихая гавань и вправду оказалась, в первую очередь, тихой.Так что теперь у Северуса был небольшой дом в пригороде с большой лабораторией в полуподвальном помещении, небольшое собственное дело и еще меньшее число посетителей, стремившееся к нулю настолько упорно, что любая асимптота бы позавидовала. Мастер Зелий и Сумрачный Народный Герой, Никому Не Открывающий Своего Сердца, Слишком Скромный Чтобы Признать Свои Заслуги (дословная цитата из свежего бестселлера Риты Скитер "Непонятый герой Войны: какой он? Страшные Секреты Северуса Снейпа", приведенная в авторской орфографии) сидел в своем любимом кресле и получал удовольствие от кофе и свежего выпуска не самого бездарного зельеварческого еженедельника, когда мироздание решило ему напомнить о той истории, которую он только-только привык считать оконченной.  
Сердце ("...на первый взгляд каменное, неспособное на добрые чувства, но глубоко внутри ранимое и нежное, как трепетная лань его Патронуса, не раз доказавшее, как горячо и глубоко может оно чувствовать..."), да-да, именно это сердце тревожно сжалось и пропустило удар, ощутив резкий выброс магических сил в непосредственной близости. Внезапно прилившая волна магии отхлынула в никуда столь же поспешно, как и появилась, оставляя на аскетичном паркете гостиной свои дары.  
Сидевший на полу Гарри Поттер растерянно смотрел на Северуса Снейпа. Северус Снейп впервые за долгие годы полностью разделял его взгляды.  
\- Поттер, будьте так любезны, объяснитесь, - умеренно прохладным тоном попросил он, не теряя свой знаменитой холодной выдержки. Разве что неторопливо закинул ногу на ногу, ненавязчиво принимая еще более закрытую позу.  
\- Ну, - Гарри замялся, подтянул ноги к груди. - Я оказался здесь, у вас. Вот, - он развел ладонями. То ли показывая это самое здесь, то ли не зная, куда девать собственные руки.  
\- Потрясающе. Знаете, Поттер, обычно люди ходят в гости через дверь. Или через камин. На худой конец, через окно, но это уже обычно не гости. А еще этикет требует предупреждать о своем визите. Желательно, заранее.  
Гарри, кажется, пытался сдержать усмешку. Потом взъерошил волосы и попробовал объясниться еще раз:  
\- Понимаете, профессор... Как бы вам это объяснить. Это как в глупом маггловском фильме - вот ты сидишь у себя в гостиной, дописываешь эссе, и вот что-то вдруг щелк! и забрасывает в незнакомое место.  
Снейп сдержался и не стал отпускать едких комментариев по поводу Поттера и вроде-как-пройденных им курсов аппарации, хотя один Мерлин знает, чего ему это стоило. И по поводу дурного вкуса в вопросах маггловского кинематографа тоже не стал. На щеке Поттера он и правда заметил смазанное чернильное пятнышко. Очаровательное.  
Северус нахмурился и отверг эту мысль как предельно недопустимую.  
\- Я бы предложил вам присесть, но вы, во-первых, и так сидите, а во-вторых, у меня нет ни второго кресла, ни желания вам подобное предлагать, - вздохнул Снейп. На самом деле, он мог бы и трансфигурировать что-нибудь - в конце концов, Поттер и его живая мимика вечером в пустой гостиной были одним из самых ярких событий последнего месяца. Почти дышали в затылок тому случаю, когда Северус был в настолько дурном настроении, что чуть не испортил Перечное зелье, чего не случалось со времен обучения в Хогвартсе.  
Кстати, о Хогвартсе. Поттер же вернулся доучиваться на восьмой год.  
\- Погодите, Поттер. Вы имеете наглость утверждать, будто попали сюда, даже не потрудившись выйти за антиаппарационный барьер Школы?  
Тот пожал плечами, с любопытством оглядел комнату и сел поудобнее, скрестив ноги.  
Северус в беззвучном вопросе поднял бровь. Мол, Поттер, ты герой, но не наглей.  
\- Я, конечно понимаю, что вы травмированы войной, и вы больше не мой студент, - он поймал себя на том, что случайно пустил в ход свои обычные для провинившихся на занятиях интонации, - но сегодня вы слишком бесцеремонны даже для себя. Это мой дом, и на нем стоят мощные чары, разбирающие по кусочкам всякого, кто настойчиво пытается в этот дом аппарировать или просто войти без приглашения. Кроме хозяина, конечно. Про чары, лежащие на замке, я не говорю, их, по моим сведениям, давно уже возобновили и даже усовершенствовали. И вот вы все равно здесь. _Какого черта_ , Поттер?  
Выплюнув последние слова со всем доступным ему отвращением, он почувствовал, как какое-то почти животное удовольствие разлилось по его венам. _Понятно_ , признал Северус, он всё же не был ублюдком под гнётом обстоятельств - он был им исключительно по зову сердца.  
Гарри глядел в пол и не торопился отвечать, хотя и задетым почему-то не выглядел. Потом тяжело вздохнул и пробурчал:  
\- Моя магия периодически не считает нужным советоваться с моими желаниями и сама решает, где мне следует быть, - Гарри рассеянно следил за тем, как шевелятся пальцы его собственных ног, словно те тоже не слишком-то советовались с ним. Носки на нем были разных цветов.  
И прежде чем Северус успел с наслаждением, обстоятельно возмутиться, тот тяжело вздохнул.  
А потом с тихим хлопком исчез.  
Метафизические края оставленной бреши в защитном заклятии печально колыхались перед внутренним магическим взором бывшего Пожирателя.  
У Северуса Снейпа резко заболела голова.  
  
  
Поттер не был его проблемой. Поттер _больше_ не был его проблемой. Его не нужно было больше опекать, защищать и как-либо иначе интересоваться его жизнью. Он счастливо доучивался на повторном седьмом курсе вместе с горсткой своих товарищей и теперь не был его головной болью.  
Тем более, что в недавний свой стихийный визит Поттер выглядел здоровым, еще слегка подросшим и вполне довольным жизнью, так что определенно больше не входил в число проблем Северуса, в чем тот старательно себя убеждал. Стихийные выбросы магии Поттера, принявшие такую причудливую форму, будут занимать кого-нибудь еще, но не его.  
Даже такие сильные, напрочь игнорирующие два слоя антиаппарационнных чар и отыскавшие его, Северуса, по никому не известному адресу.  
  
  
...нет, Поттер все же _был_ его проблемой.Понял это Северус, когда в один из вечеров за работой сердце опять тревожно сжалось в том же азартно-нервном предвкушении, а потом он уже обнаружил себя в Норе, возле стола, за которым собралась половина рыжего семейства. И Поттер, конечно, сосредоточенно ковырявший пирог с патокой на своей тарелке.  
Рон Уизли подавился тем, что он там ел. Что именно это было, Снейп знать не желал и лишь прохладно пожелал приятного аппетита, на что Рон сдавленно кивнул. Гарри, не отрывая затравленного взгляда от гостя, машинально потянулся и постучал друга по спине, помогая тому придти в себя.  
Тишину нарушила Молли Уизли, всплеснувшая руками:  
\- Как ты удачно зашел, Северус, - ее радушие не могло омрачить ничто, даже очевидный протест гостя против собственного появления в этом доме. - Поужинаешь с нами? К нам как раз ребята аппарировали на сегодняшний ужин.  
Снейп вежливо покачал головой.  
\- Поттер, опять это ваше "и вот ты вдруг"? - поинтересовался он предельно терпеливым своим тоном, чтобы не уходить совсем уж по-английски, просто испортив всем аппетит. Не то что бы его сильно интересовал ответ.  
Поттер в свое время решительно сверкал глазами на Темного Лорда, отважно скрипел зубами на эту жабу в розовом и агрессивно дарил носки эльфам своих взрослых недоброжелателей.  
Но на него Поттер смотрел встревоженно, будто только что взорвал три любимых котла Северуса у него на глазах и вообще страшно провинился. Хорошо быть авторитетом, удовлетворенно вздохнул Снейп и аппарировал обратно помешивать свою густеющую в лаборатории мазь, напоследок краем сознания отметив, что Поттер читал за столом какую-то желтую газетенку. Кажется, на развороте была его, Снейпа, фотография.  
  
  
Третьему разу Снейп уже не удивился - жизнь давно научила стоически принимать удары судьбы и быстро к ним адаптироваться. Так что просто вежливо приподнял бровь и продолжил помешивать кофе маленькой ложечкой, не касаясь ей стенок чашки.  
\- Утро, Поттер. Вас на занятиях не потеряли?  
\- Доброе утро, профессор, - нахально поздоровался тот, словно имел на то полное право и даже уселся на высокую табуретку по другую сторону кухонного стола.  
\- Я больше не ваш профессор, - уточнил тот, аккуратным скупым движением откладывая в сторону ложечку. - Так что, Поттер? Кофе? Или уберетесь из моего дома?  
\- Кофе, сэр, - энергично закивал Гарри, глядя на него в радостном изумлении. - И мне, кажется, нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Вот как? Вам кажется?  
\- Ага. То есть, она мне нужна, а не просто кажется. Так вот… Сэр, - Гарри помялся, явно мучительно подбирая слова, - какие негативные эффекты могут быть от... некачественных зелий?  
Северус приподнял и вторую бровь, а потом и вовсе закатил глаза, не дождавшись продолжения:  
\- Если я и поверил в наличие у вас интеллекта у вас в последнее время, то вы с завидным упорством стараетесь разубедить меня в обратном. Поттер, от неверно сваренных зелий может произойти миллион вещей, - рявкнул он наконец. - Что за зелье, для кого? Какие сведения о качестве?  
Гарри молчал с лицом мученика, готового взойти на костер, но не открыть тайны. Северус почувствовал, как в душу ему медленно закрадывались дурные подозрения. С идиота ведь сталось бы.  
\- Поттер, - угрожающе начал он, очень надеясь, что все же переоценил безалаберность одного национального героя. - Только не говорите, что это для вас и вы _уже_ выпили незнакомую бурду и интересуетесь только постфактум. Что вы пили? Как у вас проявляется? Это же связано с вашими пере… - Снейп почти ухватил его за запястье, собираясь вытрясти правду, но Гарри тихо исчез, только виновато улыбнувшись напоследок и поблагодарив за предложенный кофе.  
Чертов Поттер, чертово всё, устало подумал Северус. Захотелось зашвырнуть тускло поблескивающую ложечку обратно в чашку и с мрачным удовлетворением пронаблюдать, как кофе забрызгает весь стол.  
  
Северус уже несколько дней кряду старательно себя убеждал, что ему плевать на поттеровские проблемы; вернее, так оно и было в те несколько оглушительно тихих месяцев, что Поттера попросту не было на горизонте - и тот не смотрел на него яркими глазами, не облизывал пересохшие губы, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не нахамить, не вляпывался в дурные истории и не встряхивал головой с непокорными вихрами, отказываясь от помощи. Так было в те несколько месяцев, что Северус постепенно забывал о существовании героя магической Британии. В те несколько невыносимо тоскливых и пресных месяцев, во время которых не было никого, кто умножал бы энтропию в его упорядоченной жизни в соответствии со всеми законами магической термодинамики и даже перевыполняя их.  
И вот, пожалуйста! Стоило дурацкому мальчишке пару раз с глупым выражением лица появиться на полу в его доме, нагло взглянуть на него из-под отросшей челки, прикрывавшей шрам, и от иллюзии покоя не осталось и следа. Пришло обреченное понимание: он на самом деле волновался. За Поттера. И Поттер, что немаловажно, всё еще _волновал его_. Теперь, когда не взрывал котлов и когда после Победы у него наконец пропала напряженная вертикальная морщинка между бровей, теперь этот Поттер стал неожиданно куда более серьезной проблемой чем был в прошлые полтора года, хотя казалось бы. В том числе и потому, что свободного времени у самого Северуса появилось предостаточно, и ни пост Директора, ни война - ничто теперь не могло потягаться за центральное место в его мыслях. Один Поттер, Мерлин побери.  
Это было отвратительно и безнадежно. Ради собственного душевного покоя Поттера явно стоило игнорировать всеми правдами и неправдами. Пусть он там себе заканчивает школу, наконец женится на своей Уизли и вообще катится на все четыре стороны.  


  


  


## Часть 2

  
Северус за пару дней почти смог восстановить свойственное ему мрачное душевное равновесие и заняться исследованием волновавших его вопросов зельеварения, требовавших полной отдачи и огромного количества свободного времени, не обремененного отвратительными сочинениями студентов (на которых сразу, не глядя хотелось поставить “тролля”, хотя способности к Прорицаниям у Северуса всю жизнь отсутствовали), когда, конечно, снова случился Поттер. Теперь, правда, для разнообразия тот воздержался от личной встречи и случился в письменной форме.  
Письмо принесла на диво бестолковая птица, чуть не разбившая голову о стекло веранды и не утонувшая в кувшине с водой на столе. Не то что бы Северус удивился - подобное было вполне в духе скромного героя магической Британии.  
В письме не слишком ровным почерком Поттер обстоятельно расписал, как сильно он раскаивается в собственном слабоумии (“Дорогой профессор!”, в заключение пассажа с покаянием писало это маленькое хамло, “как видите, я уже избавил вас от необходимости тратить чернила и бесценное время на труд сообщить мне о моих умственных способностях, с ними и так уже давно всё ясно. Хотя, конечно, не смею отказать вам в этом удовольствии, если это необходимо для вашего душевного благополучия”, на этом месте Северус против воли одобрительно хмыкнул), что в силу определенных обстоятельств он не может прямо сказать, что было за зелье, только описать побочные эффекты (“В общем-то, эффект один - меня то и дело забрасывает куда-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь вытаскивает ко мне”, и дальше целых две строчки были закрашены чернилами так старательно, что в одном месте перо продрало пергамент) и жалобный памфлет на тему того, что один только профессор Снейп был в силах спасти несчастного. Как и всегда.  
Если бы Поттер вместо своих школьных потоков сознания о свойствах аконита в сочетании с бернской семицветкой сдавал ему подобные образчики эпистолярного жанра, то Северус наверняка бы по долженству оценил ум мальчишки гораздо раньше, признал он неохотно. В письме, написанном явно от чистого сердца (“И короткого ума”), в котором тот не кипел от обычной ненависти, а наоборот старательно и разнообразно хамил с удивительной ноткой дружелюбия и непосредственности, Гарри Поттер показался Северусу, к его ужасу, еще более привлекательным. _Очаровательным._  
Это было поистине отвратительно. Конечно, и раньше-то все было не слава богу, но теперь...  
Северус призвал кусок пергамента и раздраженно на нем написал стремительным летящим почерком: "Мой диагноз - ~~кретинизм~~ вам не поздно еще перевестись в школу для трудных подростков."  
Потому что этот балаган надо было срочно заканчивать, и чем резче - тем лучше.  
А ему самому, кстати, неплохо бы было отвлечься от происходящего.  
  
  
Северус развлекаться не умел катастрофически. Хуже он умел только находить себе компанию на ночь, что уж там говорить о компании больше чем на одну ночь.  
Но мироздание, кажется, решило сжалиться над своим потрепанным судьбой сыном, и к нему, мрачно цедившему алкоголь в самом темном углу магического бара самостоятельно подсел какой-то приятный молодой человек и принялся практически открытым текстом его клеить. Северус так изумился, что даже забыл отреагировать на комплимент своим волосам и носу, только напряженно вглядывался в молодое открытое лицо, лихорадочно шаря по задворкам сознания. В памяти ничего не всплывало: этот человек не был его учеником и вообще явно не понимал, с кем имеет дело.  
\- Вы британец? - с сомнением спросил Северус, невежливо прерывая поток эгоцентричных излияний, которые он автоматически пропускал мимо ушей.  
\- Нет, - радостно замотал головой тот. - Я путешествую по магической Европе, а сам из Америки.  
Ясно, решил Снейп. Мальчик не безумен, у него просто дурной вкус и он не знает, что такое бывший декан Слизерина.  
Что ж, его такой расклад вполне устраивал. Через три минуты они аппарировали от входа, не заметив вспышки колдокамеры.  
  
Недурное расположение духа Северуса утром продлилось ровно тринадцать минут. Тех самых, что потребовались ему, чтобы встать, умыться и начать готовить завтрак. Ночного гостя он безжалостно выставил еще до рассвета, хотя тот был пугающе ласков и явно считал, что оказался в этой постели не по ошибке, даже телефон свой и адрес зачем-то оставил, но Северус был непреклонен. В конце концов, он не мог позволить остаться рядом человеку, чей вкус был так плох, что предпочел выбрать Северуса Снейпа при наличии альтернатив.  
В ожидании, пока сварится его утренний кофе, Северус взял со стола свежий номер газеты. С передовицы на него смотрел он сам, приобнимающий вчерашнего молодого человека за талию для совместной аппарации. Мальчик смотрел на него почти что с обожанием и даже помахал настоящему Снейпу с колдографии, послав заодно пару воздушных поцелуев.  
“СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП”, орал заголовок, “ТЕПЕРЬ НА ГОЛУБОЙ СТОРОНЕ ВМЕСТО СВЕТЛОЙ?”  
У Северуса заныли зубы. В основном из-за того, каким безвкусным был заголовок - в конце концов, за свою репутацию ему уж явно переживать было глупо. Да и вообще, сдержанно решил он, намазывая хрустящий тост маслом, эта история в некоторой мере даже облегчала ему жизнь.  
И передумал ровно через четыре секунды, когда Поттер материализовался у него на столе, чуть не уронив собой баночку с джемом - практически нос к носу.  
\- Э-э-э… - тот был как всегда красноречив. - Доброе утро, профессор.  
\- Я вам больше не профессор, - только и огрызнулся Северус вяло, откладывая смятый в пальцах от неожиданности тост. - Ну и чем обязаны на сей раз? - спросил он, вперившись взглядом в стушевавшегося гостя - Поттер сидел так близко, что он с изумлением разглядел у него на носу бледные веснушки, о существовании которых никогда не подозревал.  
Северус на долю секунды позволил себе задуматься о том, как эта кожа должна выглядеть летом.  
\- Ну так? - поторопил он Гарри наконец. Где же тот нахал, что писал ему недавнее письмо? Северус чувствовал себя практически обманутым.  
Гарри долго смотрел на него честными глазами, прежде чем ответил:  
\- Я не знаю, почему так вышло, - взгляд его стал еще честнее. А потом он отвел взгляд и случайно заметил на краю стола сложенную газету - надо сказать, Северус редко видел, чтобы на чье-то лицо так стремительно наползала тень.  
\- Я смотрю, вы уже ознакомились с последними новостями магического мира, - как можно самодовольнее ухмыльнулся Северус, вспомнив, что в его системе координат нападение все еще было лучшей защитой. Заодно, глядишь, полюбуется на отвращение на чужом лице и наконец сможет убедиться окончательно, что пора выкинуть из головы это гиппогрифово дерьмо. Поттер никогда и близко не подойдет к нему.  
\- Ознакомился, - буркнул Гарри хмуро.  
\- Осуждаете? - подтолкнул его Северус в верном направлении, надеясь закончить это все побыстрее.  
\- Да! - вскинулся тот, - Потому что сколько можно мусолить жизни всех нас, даже когда Война уже кончилась? Все эти журналисты никогда не давали прохода мне и моим друзьям, но теперь, когда мы тихо доучиваемся, они совсем с цепи сорвались и хватаются за малейший чих любого из членов Ордена. Про вас после биографии Скиттер вообще газеты что только не выдумывали! И что у вас есть тайные дети, и что вы работорговлей занимались, и что у вас с Дамблдором была связь, - Гарри даже поежился на этих словах, и Северусу тоже захотелось. - В общем, - продолжил он, - я не могу не осуждать этих людей, потому что они должны уважать чужое право на частную жизнь, и вы, после всего того, что сделали для нас, заслуживаете этого уважения особенно.  
Северус старательно задавил поднявшуюся в груди горячую волну признательности (возмутительно было даже её ощущать), покачал головой и сообщил самой светской из своих интонаций:  
\- Все еще защитник сирых и угнетенных. Но вы как никогда кстати, Поттер - мне нужно взять у вас кровь, - закончил он и призвал коротким взмахом палочки небольшой прозрачный фиал из соседней комнаты. Надо сказать, решение сдаться на волю судьбы и Поттера пришло внезапно и явно еще обещало принести ему много сожалений и разочарований.  
\- Зачем? - опешил тот от перемены темы. Мимика у Поттера все же была очень живая.  
\- Разве не вы на днях обстоятельно просили о помощи? - он поднял бровь и раскупорил фиал. - И ваше появление на моем обеденном столе только что стало решающим аргументом.  
Гарри смиренно кивнул и протянул руку. Со стола, впрочем, слезть и не подумал.  
\- Я сегодня проведу основные анализы, а после занятий прошу вас явиться ко мне для наложения диагностических чар для окончательного прояснения картины.  
Гарри закивал. Потом вдруг замер:  
\- Я не умею так перемещаться по собственной воле. И координат аппарации сюда не знаю.  
Северус вздохнул.  
\- Во-первых, я не умею перемещаться по собственной воле, сэр, а во-вторых, я надеюсь, по собственной воле через камин вы перемещаться умеете? Минерва вам откроет, я попрошу.  
Северусу даже уже не было жаль испорченного завтрака - он любовался тем, как на лице Поттера медленно отражалось осознание своей непроходимой тупости.  
Жизнь все же была… недурна.  
  
Северус глухо выругался себе под нос.  
Потом вспомнил, что ничто не мешает ему выругаться гораздо громче, и позволил себе это маленькое удовольствие.  
Потому что кровь несчастного идиота выглядела, пахла и ощущалась как смесь, которая наверняка могла бы рвануть при малейшей неосторожности - и таковой по существу и являлась. Потому что помимо абсолютно физиологически здоровой плазмы, эритроцитов и других нормальных кровяных клеток Северус в процессе достаточно поверхностного сканирующего анализа обнаружил следовые количества магических антител из слёз феникса, следовые же количества яда василиска (но всё это пусть и было опасно, хотя бы было объяснимо), тревожную смесь гормонов и плохо определимых компонентов неизвестного зелья. Многие гормоны, среди прочего, далеко выходили за пределы нормы в одну или другую сторону. Плюс, показатель сырой магии откровенно зашкаливал, что делало кровь совершенно нестабильной.  
Поить Поттера явно ничем из зелий было нельзя - как бы не сделать только хуже. Да и колдовать над ним он бы не рискнул.  
Ах да, еще, судя по всему, Поттер пил своё чертово зелье недавно - совсем недавно, буквально на днях. Он его не бросил, хотя даже кретин бы догадался, что надо завязывать с такими вещами.  
  
Когда Поттер неуверенно вышагнул из камина, отряхивая перепачканную мантию, Северус уже был готов - накрутил он себя за прошедшую пару часов превосходно.  
\- Я понимаю, - начал он без лишних предисловий, переходя на отточенное годами свистящее сипение, при помощи укуса Нагайны доведенное до совершенства, - что вы считаете себя исключением из всех правил и по всем параметрам особой статьей, да и вообще уже один раз умерли. Но всё равно, Поттер, какого чёрта вы продолжаете хлебать эту дрянь, хотя очевидно, что она превращает вас в ходячую магическую бомбу?  
\- Я…  
Северус вскинул ладонь в нетерпеливом жесте, явно показывая, что еще не закончил.  
\- И куда смотрят ваши так называемые друзья и учителя, которых совершенно не беспокоят ваши неконтролируемые перемещения? Почему вы сами ни к кому не обратились за помощью? Вас может расщепить в результате такого заброса или выплеск магии примет новую, более разрушительную для вас форму, или…  
Северус почувствовал, что неожиданно быстро выдохся. Все равно Поттер молчал, опустив голову и покорно выслушивал его тираду, словно первокурник-хаффлпаффовец, а не как Поттер.  
\- Сэр? - осторожно поинтересовался тот, с опаской поднимая на него глаза. - Вы что, хотите сказать, что за меня волновались?  
Северус почувствовал неожиданно острое и непонятное желание запустить в Поттера банкой с сушёными тараканами.  
\- Что. Вы. Пили, - тихо, очень отчетливо спросил он. Поттер упрямо молчал и отводил глаза, напрягаясь с каждым словом, словно это были не слова, а любовно заточенные кинжалы, вгоняемые ему под кожу.  
\- Так, - повторил Северус уже по-настоящему сердито. - Дайте угадаю: это было что-то совсем глупое, иначе бы вы так не артачились и не дурили мне голову. Так что же это было? Очередное изобретение Уизли? Нет, по всей видимости, тем более, они бы сами с вами в таком случае возились. Тогда что? Что-то из зелий, завязанных на магическое ядро волшебника?.. - он задумался и принялся перебирать зелья, приходившие на ум. Выходила какая-то ерунда - все они были Поттеру ни к чему. - Вы же не собирались ставить опытов со своими новыми силами, доставшимися в подарок от Лорда? - сощурился он.  
Гарри отчаянно замотал головой. Лицо его выражало крайнюю степень уныния и неловкости.  
\- Я… - начал он, потом прочистил горло и решительно продолжил, с вызовом вскинув голову, - Отворотное я пил. Несколько раз. А то жизни вообще уже никакой не было, - добавил он понуро, словно пытаясь объясниться.  
\- Отворотное, - тупо повторил Снейп, переваривая эту новость. Вот дерьмо, Поттер, как и ожидалось, живет насыщенной подростковой жизнью и влюблен. Да еще и с любовной магией всегда очень сложно разбираться.  
\- Замеча-ательно, - наконец, протянул он язвительно. - Контрафактное, я так понимаю? Политика в области любовных зелий сейчас очень строга.  
Гарри кивнул, явно ожидая уничижительной тирады, в которой бы Северус уже дал себе волю и обстоятельно изложил, что же он думает о Поттере, его скудных интеллектуальных способностях и дурацких проблемах.  
Этого всего Северус говорить не стал, только устало вздохнул:  
\- И что, Поттер, вы серьезно? Пить отворотное из-за смешных подростковых страстей?.. Конечно, нормальные люди переживают это в пятнадцать, потому что не заняты спасением мира, но всё же. Вам-то, с вашей славой и прочими неотразимыми достоинствами, да страдать?  
Тот только упрямо поджал губы, и весь язык его тела кричал - в больное лучше было не лезть.  
\- Неужели нашелся в мире человек, способный отказать самому мистеру Поттеру? - продолжил Снейп как ни в чем не бывало, старательнее продавливая неожиданное слабое место. На самом деле чувства у него сейчас были до предела смешанными от таких известий. Поттер был безнадежно влюблен. Поттеру не отвечали взаимностью. - И кто же эта во всех смыслах поразительная особа? - он постарался придать голосу самый свой индифферентный тон.  
Гарри вспыхнул. И - промолчал. Снейп даже почувствовал укол разочарования.  
Вот она, печальная старость - даже Поттеры уже не выходят из себя. Мир рушится, делать в нем людям старой закалки больше нечего.  
\- Ладно, - наконец отмахнулся он. - Забудьте. Это мне безразлично. Что вы тут делаете лицо страдальца? Я же не сказал, что не стану вам помогать. Мне на самом деле безразличны ваши душевные порывы сами по себе и с кем у вас там не клеится. А вас как обычно вытащить за шкирку из дурного дела - это я могу. Садитесь, - коротко велел он, призывая коротким резким росчерком палочки высокий табурет с кухни. - Закройте глаза и не вертитесь.  
Тот подчинился. И даже почти не ерзал следующие несколько минут, пока его просвечивали разными диагностическими чарами на предмет сохранности магического ядра, патологий и аномалий. Картина складывалась по-прежнему неутешительная.  
\- Помочь вам может только время и покой.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких “но”. У вас и так стабильностью и не пахнет, вмешиваться в попытках исправить было бы безумием. Концентрация компонентов вашего зелья в крови должна скоро снизитья, но только если её не подпитывать. Вы поняли, Поттер? Немедленно выкиньте эту дрянь и справляйтесь сами. В конце концов, вам хватило смелости пойти и умереть за мир во всем мире, так что любовную неудачу вы точно переживете.  
В глазах у Гарри появилась отчетливая тоска.  
Северус, до этого всю жизнь избегавший лишних тактильных контактов, сейчас протянул руку к чужому подбородку и заставил Гарри поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза и точно донести важность этой мысли. Потому что его здоровье того не стоило.  
И почти без удивления отметил промелькнувшую в момент прикосновения в глазах панику - конечно, кому понравится, чтобы тебя трогал неприятный тебе человек?..  
\- Поттер, - бесконечно устало сказал он, отстраняясь, и принялся массировать собственные виски, - вы феноменальный идиот. Маги десятилетиями работают над пробуждением подобных способностей к беспалочковой, сырой магии, гармонично развиваются, практикуются. На вас, как обычно, все падает с небес готовеньким благодаря вашему исключительному везению, - он поморщился, - и вы все равно умудряетесь применять такой дар в исключительно глупых и мелочных личных целях. Это как заклятием Осгуда для дезинтеграции волшебных зданий открывать сливочное пиво.  
\- Ничего они не мелочные! - возмутился тот, - и вовсе даже не глупые.  
Северус тяжело вздохнул. А потом вдруг к собственному изумлению отвесил Поттеру легкий потзатыльник.  
\- Брысь отсюда. Возвращайтесь в школу. Больше спите, больше колдуйте, чтобы расходовать энергию. Я вам в ближайшие дни сварю зелье. Нет, оно не вылечит, оно просто поможет контролировать магию чуть лучше, слегка подавит её. Как временная мера.  
Поттер смотрел на него теперь чуть ли не с обожанием, хотя все еще предельно несчастно.  
\- Будет неплохо, если вас занесет ко мне через пару дней, я смогу настроить зелье конкретно на вас - будет на порядок эффективнее.  
Тот радостно и энергично закивал, заставляя Северуса внутренне поморщиться - потому что, вообще-то, он мог взять пару волос у Поттера хоть сейчас и больше с ним не видеться. Но не мог же он на прощанье не воспользоваться ситуацией.  
Решено, он сварит чертово зелье как можно быстрее и выставит мальчишку из своей жизни окончательно. Замечательный план.  


  


  


## Часть 3

  
Зелье, которым Северус собрался отпаивать несчастного Поттера, было достаточно простым в изготовлении, но работа над ним занимала почти неделю - в основном, правда, оно просто подолгу настаивалось между этапами варки в сырой прохладе полуподвальной лаборатории.  
Северус пил кофе по утрам, созерцая благостный пейзаж за окном, варил сложные составы для своих немногочисленных и придирчиво отобранных клиентов и раз в несколько часов ходил помешивать настой для Поттера. В доме пахло книжной пылью, мятой и бергамотом, и было так тихо, что казалось, будто время остановилось, свернулось тугим змеиным кольцом, закусив собственный хвост, и выжидало - знать бы еще, чего же оно ждало. Северус, впрочем, тоже умел ждать.  
Он был по-своему почти счастлив - что и не говори, он действительно по натуре своей был одиночкой, и тишина размеренной жизни успокаивала. Разве что, пожалуй, порой ему действительно не хватало Поттера - даже не из-за какой-то там романтической чепухи, которую Северус старательно гнал из головы, как решительно неподобающую для мага его возраста и ума - но потому что тот умудрялся занимать как-то очень много места в доме в те короткие периоды, когда его заносило очередным выбросом, и делал это удивительно ненавязчиво. Просто вдруг нисходило странное, почти убаюкивающее ощущение, что кто-то есть рядом, живой и настоящий. Северус никогда хорошо не уживался с людьми, но мысль о том, что с Поттером могло бы и получиться, не помогала. Потому что по миллиону причин получиться ничего не могло.  
Главной причиной был, конечно, сам Северус, и он не питал иллюзий на собственный счёт. Склочный характер, неприглядная внешность, отвратительная история взаимоотношений с самим Поттером и - как будто этого было мало - пропасть между ними в виде разницы в возрасте и социальном положении. Победитель и помилованный Пожиратель - хорошая сказочка, ничего не скажешь, до такого бы даже Скитер не додумалась.  
Впрочем, окончательное и покорное принятие ситуации и того факта, что скоро всё кончится, странным образом примиряло с действительностью.  
Выбросы магии Поттера становились реже - так, если в первые два дня тот появлялся регулярно, а один раз даже вытащил Северуса к себе в Хогвартс (впрочем, этим случаем Северус воспользовался, чтобы зайти к Минерве на чашку чая без опостылевших лимонных долек) - то теперь появлялся тот гораздо реже, в основном незадолго до отбоя.  
\- Возмутительно, Поттер, - беззлобно ухмыльнулся Северус, когда тот бесшумно материализовался у него в крохотной гостиной, причем уже в пижаме. Защитные чары Северус, кстати, давно на всякий случай перенастроил на его беспрепятственное появление. - Стоит мне уйти на покой и перестать вас наконец ловить в неподобающих местах после отбоя, так вы и тут умудряетесь сделать всё по собственному усмотрению.  
Гарри - Поттер, чтоб его, какой он Гарри - не оскорбился даже для виду, только фыркнул, показывая, что претензию оценил и раскаиваться не собирается. И без тени смущения уселся во второе кресло, которое с недавних пор все же появилось в гостиной.  
\- И вам доброй ночи, профессор.  
\- Как ваше магичское самочувствие?  
\- Ничего, - пожал тот плечами. - Потихоньку легчает.  
\- Хорошо. Зелье скоро будет готово.  
\- Ага. Спасибо, сэр, что делаете это всё для меня.  
Повисла тишина. Гарри она, кажется, вовсе не смущала.  
\- Как будто вы предоставили мне выбор, - хмыкнул, наконец, он. - А вообще как вы, Поттер? - против воли поинтересовался Северус. Не мог не поинтересоваться - когда еще он смог бы вот так просто расспрашивать о чужой жизни на полном основании?..  
\- В смысле?  
\- Попробуйте подумать, мистер Поттер. Вы уже некоторое время без зелья, которое начинало вызывать у вас привыкание. Естественно, откат в эмоциональном плане может быть довольно тяжелым.  
\- А. Вы об этом.  
И замолчал.  
\- Ну так? Поттер, это важно. Не думаю, что вы знаете, но в подобных случаях аффективная динамика тоже важна.  
Ага, важна. Ему, Северусу.  
Гарри посмотрел на него задумчиво, словно подбирая слова:  
\- Знаете, когда как. С одной стороны, мне пришлось смириться с тем, что я так или иначе вынужден это всё пережить, и поэтому вроде как стало лучше.  
Северус одобрительно кивнул, стараясь ничем не выдать заинтересованности. И того, что очень сходным образом думал утром о самом Поттере, как о каком-то недуге.  
\- А что насчет другой стороны?  
\- Ну… Знаете, я бы сказал, что стало просто невообразимо хреново. Помните, мне на втором курсе профессор Локхарт руку вылечил? - невесело усмехнулся Гарри.  
Северус поморщился при воспоминании о самом сомнительном преподавателе Защиты на его памяти. Кивнул - конечно помнил.  
\- Ну вот как-то так же. Как будто из меня все кости вынули. С одной стороны - теперь не болит, а с другой, - тот поежился, - жить так конечно совершенно невозможно.  
Волну сочувствия к Поттеру пришлось подавить, потому что это было бы уже чересчур - Северус и так недоумевал, как Поттер вообще еще мог оставаться таким слепым дураком и не видеть, какое во всех смыслах магическое действие на него оказывал.  
Вместо этого Северус решил подстраховаться и потому предпочел всё испортить:  
\- Ну так идите уже переспите с кем-нибудь на стороне в терапевтических целях, - предложил он скучающим тоном.  
Поттер возмущенно вскинулся, и даже в нелепой пижаме у него получилось выглядеть действительно оскорбленным, а не смешным в приступе ребяческого упрямства:  
\- Это так не работает. Я так не хочу, и к тому же, подобное использование другого человека мне кажется бесчестным.  
Северус тяжело вздохнул. Он хотел просто уязвить мальчишку и вообще оттолкнуть заранее, чтобы не питать иллюзий, а не нащупывать чужие застарелые проблемы.  
\- Поттер, - почти мягко начал он, - ваши гриффиндорские представления о чести безнадежно устарели, да и поверьте, в вашем случае если кого и могут использовать в подобной ситуации - так это вас. Вспомните о том, что любой был бы счастлив побывать в койке у самого спасителя Магической Британии.  
Тот неожиданно на этих словах растерял весь пыл и даже как-то словно стал меньше и в разы несчастнее:  
\- Не хочу быть призовой коровой, - пробормотал тот. - И никогда не искал славы.  
\- Желания, мистер Поттер, вообще редко имеют свойство сбываться. Так что не дурите, идите наслаждайтесь своей юностью.  
\- Предлагаете пойти соблазнять всё живое?  
\- Вполне. Это иногда помогает, - пожал плечами Северус, презирая собственное малодушие. Как будто ему было всё равно, куда и с кем пойдет Поттер. Как же.  
\- А вы, значит, так и делаете? - неожиданно прищурился тот, глядя почти неприязненно.  
(Да, он так и делал, и об этом даже написали статью в газете, и они оба это знали)  
\- Ступайте спать, Поттер. Этот диалог не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
Тот посмотрел на него так яростно, что Северусу даже неожиданно полегчало - всё, он справился и разрушил всё окончательно, можно выдохнуть.  
\- Ну и черт с вами, спасибо за совет, - пробормотал Гарри, поднялся на ноги и, сделав шаг к камину, исчез просто так, даже не успев потянуться за летучим порохом.  
Северус неожиданно вместо облегчения почувствовал себя так, будто над ним тоже потрудился идиот Локхарт со своей нетрадиционной медициной и вынул из него все двести шесть костей человеческого тела.  
  
Следующее утро выдалось тошнотворно солнечным и радостным, птицы за окном захлёбывались счастливыми трелями, и даже в газетах не было написано ни строчки о Сумрачном Народном Герое, Ведущем Уединенный Образ Жизни. Омерзительная идиллия.  
Северус, слегка успокоившись к полудню, нарезал свежие корни асфоделя аккуратными кубиками и решительно не был готов к резкому рывку и к тому, что его выбросит в незнакомой маленькой подсобке рядом с парой швабр и старым сломанным стулом.  
Поттера, кстати, при этом рядом не обнаружилось, только были слышны негромкие голоса за дверью и чей-то далекий незнакомый смех. Не то что бы ему хотелось после вчерашнего оказаться с Поттером в тесной каморке наедине.  
Северус задумчиво погладил кончиками пальцев рукоять старинного тяжелого ножа, вымазанного едким соком, и, сжав его покрепче, решительно вышел из каморки в соседнее помещение. Он был готов увидеть всё что угодно, вплоть до возродившегося Волдеморта, но только не один из темных закутков пустующих в это время “Трех Мётел”, в котором Поттер, кажется, действительно решил последовать его совету.  
Лохматую Поттеровскую голову он узнал сразу. И к поттеровскому уху интимно наклонялся какой-то незнакомый парень и что-то бормотал, приобнимая его за плечо.  
Парень.  
Северус потряс головой.  
Нет, даже не так. Это был взрослый мужчина. Поттер последовал его дурному примеру и собирался трахаться с мужиками в полтора раза себя старше, замечательно. И всё это чтобы заглушить тоску по своей дурацкой любви, которая не отвечала ему взаимностью и очевидно не являлась милой барышней и хрупким видением. Это кого же Поттер выбрал тогда? Он почти безвылазно торчал в Школе, заканчивая седьмой год обучения, почти не появлялся на публике и был абсолютно уверен в своих нулевых шансах на успех.  
Скорее всего, это был кто-то, появляющийся на горизонте хотя бы иногда и, предположительно, старше самого Поттера.  
Люпин в этом году вернулся в Хогвартс преподавать, и все знают, что он до отвращения удачно женат, даже вон ребенком обзавелся - так что ему явно не до интрижек с учениками своего же пола. И он при этом всегда хорошо относился к Поттеру, а тому явно до сих пор не хватает чужого тепла - вон как даже потеплевшему Снейповскому отношению радуется, почти с рук ест. Так что на доброго, не видящего дальше собственного носа оборотня запросто мог повестись.  
Снейп передернулся от видения Поттера, грезящего Люпином, и принялся старательно обдумывать альтернативы - а они навскидку были одна другой хуже.  
Например, Люциус, семейство которого Поттер защищал так пылко в Визенгамоте. Конечно, Гарри всегда утверждал, что делает это ради Нарциссы и будущего Драко, но Северус хорошо помнил, каким обаятельным змеем мог быть Люциус, когда это оказывалось в его интересах. Да и самого Драко не стоило сбрасывать со счетов, учитывая, что тот помолвлен.  
Кто-то из новых преподавателей? Что-то он такое слышал о свежей крови в замке. Старшие из братьев Уизли? Кто-то, о ком он даже не знает?  
Неизвестных в этом уравнении было слишком много, чтобы можно было даже приблизиться к его решению.  
Северус бесшумно приблизился к столу, прочистил горло, привлекая внимание дернувшегося от неожиданности Поттера и непринужденно вогнал разделочный нож в край стола, посчитав это достойным началом беседы.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - голос получился таким ядовитым, что впору было гордиться, - я рад, что ваша жизнь теперь так насыщена, но могли бы вы впредь не отвлекать меня хотя бы в рабочее время?  
Поттер смотрел на него с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением на лице, которое медленно сменялось откровенной паникой.  
\- Гарри, кто это? - немного обиженно протянул незнакомец, всё еще нахально поглаживая Гарри - предположительно, по пояснице и разглядывая Северуса в упор. Ну и молодежь нынче пошла, поморщился Северус, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что “молодежь” была в лучшем случае на пару лет его младше.  
Гарри посмотрел на своего ухажера с напряженным изумлением, словно забыл, что кто-то практически залез ему в штаны, и вдруг отрывисто махнул рукой. Незнакомец осоловело моргнул и моментально вырубился с блаженной улыбкой на лице, уронив голову на грубую столешницу.  
Гарри торопливо поднялся и постарался как можно непринужденнее оправить выпущенную из джинсов майку, но в движениях рук сквозила откровенная нервозность.  
\- Добрый день, - пробормотал тот. - Извините.  
Впечатляюще, - сухо похвалил Северус, не слишком зная, что ещё можно сказать.  
Я… - Гарри же явно отчаянно подыскивал ответ, но в итоге только буравил Северуса агрессивно-растерянным взглядом, с обычной непринужденностью сочетая несочетаемое. Картину дополнял тускло поблескивавший в сумраке помещения нож, превращая всё почти в фарс.  
Я про беспалочковые Сонные чары, - уточнил Северус. - Вы погрузили своего несчастного воздыхателя в очень глубокий сон, и, смею предположить, надолго. А что касается ваших личных предпочтений - они потому и называются личными, что мне до них нет никакого дела, не волнуйтесь. Можете проводить досуг с кем вам заблагорассудится, только в следующий раз потрудитесь не отрывать меня от дел, даже если вам очень хочется с кем-то поделиться радостью от того, что ваша личная жизнь наконец налаживается. Если не ошибаюсь, для подобных вещей у вас есть друзья.  
Поттер заторможенно кивнул, явно невероятно смущенный идиотизмом ситуации.  
Северус коротко кивнул на прощание и вышел, пожалев, что больше нет развевающейся черной учительской мантии, которой можно бы было эффектно взмахнуть, чтобы поставить жирную точку в своем выступлении.  
Потому что на самом деле новые факты об ориентации Поттера абсолютно точно меняли всё, и думать об этом он совершенно не хотел.  
  
Впрочем, можно было бы уже и привыкнуть, что считаться с его желаниями никто не собирался.  
Через полчаса, когда Северус уже снова работал в своей лаборатории, старательно пытаясь вернуть пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие и выбросить из головы дурацкие попытки проанализировать Поттера и его вкусы, сработали Оповещающие Чары.  
Кто-то стоял у двери и настойчиво дергал за язычок магического колокольчика, оповещая о своем приходе. Колокольчик достался Северусу вместе с домом, и снять его не представлялось возможным даже на взгляд умудренного жизнью волшебника.  
Северус поднялся и распахнул дверь. После чего первым делом захотелось её захлопнуть.  
\- Поттер, вы опять? - устало спросил он. И разозлился, почувствовав, как против воли его взгляд придирчиво изучает открытую шею на предмет засосов.  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри. - Это я по своей воле сюда аппарировал. И даже как вежливый человек в дверь постучал.  
\- Я же даже не давал вам координат аппарации.  
Гарри явно стушевался, а потом пробормотал:  
\- Я так, на глазок. Я тут много раз был, так что решил, что справлюсь.  
Сердце мучительно заныло. Захотелось прочесть бесконечную лекцию о последствиях безалаберности при аппарации. Или хотя бы проехаться язвительно насчет того, что он не намерен стирать ошмётки героев со своих дверей.  
Но вместо этого он просто вопросительно заломил бровь, решив, что закатывать очередной скандал потому, что он на самом деле волновался, было выше его достоинства.  
\- Я вообще-то извиниться пришел, - продолжил Поттер. - За… ну, за предоставленные неудобства. Вы в конце концов еще и явно работали, когда я вас выдернул. И за вчерашнее тоже хотел. Ну, извиниться.  
Северус не удержался и хмыкнул, хотя внутри все еще противно саднило от воспоминаний об увиденном сегодня, стоило только напомнить.  
\- Зато я пирожных из Сладкого Королевства принес, - повеселел тот и в доказательство он потряс здоровым бумажным пакетом перед собой. - Правда, не знал, что вы вообще любите, так что случайно взял кучу всего, - ему явно было неловко выглядеть дураком, но сделать шаг к примирению почему-то, видимо, было важнее. Чертов Поттер вообще во всех своих порывах не разменивался по мелочам. Драться - так с Волдемортом, влюбляться - так в единственного равнодушного к нему человека, покупать пирожные для примирения - так выносить половину магазина.  
Почему-то подобная ужасная глупость задела какую-то особую струну в душе, и Поттера пришлось пустить внутрь и даже взмахнуть палочкой, чтобы на кухне начала греться вода для чая.  
  
Когда Северусу уже начало казаться, что на сладкое он не посмотрит никогда в жизни, он наложил Очищающее и призвал пергамент, решив заодно расспросить Поттера напоследок. В конце концов, зелье было почти готово, надо было на всякий случай только удостовериться в положительной динамике.  
\- Как ваше состояние сегодня? - спросил он, разглаживая перед собой пергамент, чтобы сделать при необходимости пометки.  
\- Спасибо, нормально, - Поттер явно не понимал вопроса и задумчиво облизывал вымазанные шоколадом пальцы. - Хорошо даже, по-моему.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что выбросов у вас становится стабильно меньше?  
Северус чувствовал, что растягивает абсолютно пустой разговор, но нормальных вопросов как назло не появлялось.  
\- Да вы и сами прекрасно знаете про все выбросы, - пожал тот плечами и продолжил сосредоточенно слизывать остатки подтаявшей глазури. Зрелище зачаровывало и мешало мыслить ясно, но одна тревожная мысль все же смогла достигнуть сознания.  
\- Меня вы теперь дергаете реже, но вы же не хотите сказать, - мягкая вкрадчивость в голосе заставила Поттера замереть и напрячься как в добрые старые школьные годы на занятиях, - что все ваши аномалии связаны со мной? Только со мной? И других вы не выдергиваете по ночам из кровати?  
\- Ну… В последнее время... исключительно с вами, - сознался тот.  
\- И вы изволили об этом сообщить только теперь, - кивнул Северус, мысленно костеря всю эту историю на чём свет стоит. - Что же мешало вам раньше?  
Тот расфокусированным взглядом уставился в окно за его плечом. Северус вздохнул.  
\- Я много размышлял и полагаю, что ваша магия вас подстраховывает. Чтобы избавляться от опасной магической энергии, накопившейся за время приема зелья, переносит к людям, которые могли бы оказать вам помощь. Вернее, к людям, которые могли бы вам помочь - в вашем представлении.  
Поттер просветлел лицом и осмысленно закивал:  
\- И так как вы мне эту помощь прямо обещали, то теперь этим человеком без вариантов оказываетесь вы.  
“Интересно, от чего тебя надо было спасать, когда тебя пытались облапать”, мрачно подумал Северус, отгоняя воспоминания о смущенном Поттере с его черными вихрами, прилипшими ко лбу и ярких пятнах нервного румянца на щеках.  
\- Посуду моете вы, - вместо этого только сухо сообщил он и направился в лабораторию, ставя жирную точку в этом разговоре.  
И Поттер вымыл. Без малейших признаков протеста.  
А потом взял и спустился в лабораторию - почти уже как к себе домой. И что там Северус думал про его умение обживать любое пространство? Вот-вот.  
\- Брысь, - беззлобно посоветовал Северус, настойчиво, но мягко отталкивая вихрастую голову от котла, когда Поттер принялся вглядываться в помешиваемое зелье.  
Гарри послушно отошел и уселся на высокую табуретку, приглаживая непослушные волосы, и принялся сверлить взглядом котел. Если бы Северусу не надо было продолжать считать обороты против часовой стрелки и делать четверть оборота черпаком назад на каждом третьем, то он уже бы корил себя за то, что забылся и слишком вольно обошелся с Поттером, едва за ухом машинально не почесал.  
Но - раз, два, три, провернуть на четверть оборота по часовой, раз, два… А Поттер всё сидел и никуда не торопился, словно мир сжался до размеров одной полутёмной лаборатории. И ушел от него только поздно вечером, когда его уже буквально выставили за порог.  
  
А на следующий день Поттер испортил зелье.  
Северус утром на всякий случай отправил сову, сообщая, что зелье будет готово к шести вечера, и тот буквально через полтора часа с хлопком появился у него прямо в лаборатории, ошарашенный - всё еще не выпустив письма из рук. И весь в совиных перьях - только заметил Северус это слишком поздно, когда восторженный Поттер склонился над котлом полюбоваться полупрозрачным нежно-голубым составом.  
И перо упало в котёл.  
Северус устало прикрыл глаза.  
Когда он их открыл, зелье уже предсказуемоо почернело и свернулось вязкой массой на дне котла.  
\- Феноменально, Поттер, - безжизненно похвалил он. - Вы умудрились уронить в котёл практически единственный ингредиент, который бы на финальной стадии смогла бы пустить неделю работы псу под хвост.  
Гарри смотрел на него с невыразимой тоской и тревогой, явно готовый к тому, что сейчас в Британии станет одним героем меньше.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем вы саботировали всё теперь, предварительно потратив кучу моего времени, - продолжил Северус очень ровно, потому что всё еще очень плохо понимал, как именно стоит реагировать, - но вам удалось, и теперь вы можете убираться на все четыре стороны с чувством выполненного долга, поздравляю. Что же до вас- вы и сами через пару недель окончательно восстановитесь.  
\- Я не… - начал было тот, но Северус даже не хотел слушать.  
\- Поттер, это мой дом. И поверьте, я могу понять, когда вас в него забрасывает вашими выбросами, а когда вы являетесь сюда сами. И моя сова не могла оставить на вас столько перьев, к тому же совершенно другого цвета. А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы отсюда ушли.  
Тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом только молча кивнул и вышел. Через пару секунд хлопнула уличная дверь, жалобно звякнув колокольчиком.  
  
Северусу никак не удавались две вещи.  
Во-первых, не выходило не думать о Поттере и его идиотском поступке. И еще хуже выходило отыскать правдоподобное объяснение, какого драккла тот вообще так поступил.  
Что это было?  
Месть непонятно за что?  
Например, за годы школьных унижений?  
Зачем же тогда так долго ждать и втираться в доверие?  
Или, может быть, за недавнюю ссору и последующее испорченное свидание?  
Да вряд ли, не пришел бы он тогда мириться.  
На самом деле, только одна версия казалась Северусу хоть сколько-то рабочей и правдоподобной: Поттер догадался. На самом деле догадался, увидел, прочел по лицу - да бог его знает, главное, что Северус проиграл, и о его дурацких, никому не нужных чувствах узнали. Узнали и испытали отвращение, потому что кому вообще такая новость понравится.  
И Поттер решил развлечься, утереть ему нос, показать, что никакого права у Северуса на такие чувства не было.  
Хотя, конечно, и тут было не слишком похоже - в конце концов, тот действительно был гриффиндорцем до мозга костей, и потому принципы не позволили бы так поступить даже со Снейпом. Теоретически.  
Северус сидел, уставившись невидящим взглядом в окно, за которым погожее утро давно сменилось оглушительным ливнем, и напряженно размышлял. Небо, подернутое серой пеленой тяжелых, налитых грозовых туч, бросало мрачную тень на землю. Погода милостиво отображала внутреннее состояние как по волшебству.  
Ну или как в классической литературе.  
Хотя, конечно, в случае классической литературы жить бы Северусу пришлось где-нибудь в районе Грозового Перевала, чтобы природа могла достоверно и полно отображать все оттенки его дурного настроения.  
Раздался серебристый, почти смеющийся звон колокольчика, который Северус успел за последние пару часов уже просто возненавидеть. Какой кретин припрется к нему в такую погоду и будет мокнуть под дверью… Сердце предательски ухнуло. Знал он одного совершенно уникального идиота.  
Северус Снейп был действительно отважным человеком. Поэтому он поднялся и распахнул дверь, хотя больше всего ему хотелось исчезнуть куда-нибудь, и больше никогда не сталкиваться ни с какими Поттерами, никогда.  
\- Вы, - начал Гарри с порога, взъерошенный и мокрый, почти стуча зубами. - Это всё вы.  
Северус почувствовал, как напряглась его спина. Тело словно призывало к древнему, неоспоримому: дерись или беги.  
\- Это _с вами_ у меня не клеится, - возмущенно продолжил Поттер, с волос у него срывались крупные капли дождя. - И это _вы_ мои душевные порывы игнорируете. Вообще сквозь меня смотрите и не видите ничего.  
Северус созерцал его совершенно молча. В голове у него пронзительно звенела головокружительная пустота.  
\- И это невыносимо - у меня Отворотное уже давно не работает, сами знаете, а вы все время рядом, относитесь ко мне участливо, возитесь, чай со мной пьете и вообще этим всем не способствуете моему чудесному исцелению. Нет чтобы наорать и просто выставить за дверь, - понурил голову тот. - В Хогвартсе раньше хоть это как-то помогало.  
\- Наорать и выставить, - тихим и поэтому непроизвольно очень страшным голосом начал Северус, - это я всегда могу. Хоть сейчас.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Я так понимаю, там дальше идет “но”?.. - обреченно спросил тот.  
\- Но теперь вам лучше объясниться насчет этого вашего “раньше”, - кивнул Северус. Он старался говорить ровно и безжалостно, но почти физически ощущал, как сильно Гарри замёрз, и это не давало ему покоя. Даже испорть тот все его зелья.  
Гарри же посмотрел на него с недоумением, почти переходящим в жалость.  
\- По-моему, очевидно. Или вы думаете это я только после Победы умом тронулся? Так я еще на шестом курсе успел. Еще и учебник ваш дурацкий обаятельный, как будто до этого мне было легко.  
\- Поттер, что вы несёте? - устало спросил Северус. - Какой еще учебник?  
\- Я в любви вам вообще-то признаюсь, - возмутился Поттер и стряхнул воду с волос каким-то почти собачьим движением. И смотрел так, словно не верил, что он, Северус, может не понимать таких элементарных вещей. - В застарелой и беспросветной. Пронесенной сквозь войну и невзгоды, - драматично продолжил он и, к собственной чести, хмыкнул, явно сраженный получившиймся градусом пафоса. Все еще улыбаясь, он пробормотал:  
\- А вообще я, кстати, серьезно. Особенно про застарелость и беспросветность. Давайте вы уже прямым текстом отправите меня на все четыре стороны наконец, и я уйду.  
Поттер посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, словно приглашая уж теперь-то от души проехаться по нему, его умственным способностям и его наглости влюбляться в не разрешавших ему этого людей. Но проезжаться Северус не стал - он как раз к этому моменту наконец закончил осмысливать услышанное и заодно пересматривать собственную картину мира и события последних дней. В собственную привлекательность для глупых гриффиндорцев он конечно все еще верил смутно, но факты - те самые факты объективной реальности, годами говорившие о том, что Поттера ему не видать, - единогласно твердили об обратном. Поттер искал замену среди мужчин его возраста; Поттер пил Отворотное, после чего его упрямо заносило к Северусу, еще до того, как он пообещал помочь; Поттер приперся к нему с пакетом отвратительно сладких пирожных, бросив своего ухажера, и явно был рад этому. В конце концов, он испортил зелье, которое положило бы конец всей этой истории.  
Северус почувствовал себя непроходимым идиотом, не способным к простейшим мыслительным операциям и умозаключениям даже тогда, когда все факты были в полном его распоряжении.  
\- Стоять, - неожиданно рявкнул он и торопливо приблизился к замершему Поттеру, который и не думал двигаться с места. Только глядел на него этими своими зелеными глазами сквозь мокрые запотевшие в тепле очки и неуверенно улыбался синими от холода губами, и Северусу было страшно от того, какая неистовая нежность поднималась в нём от этого зрелища.  
\- Тебя надо высушить и отогреть, а то мне потом Бодроперцовое на тебя переводить придется, - категорично заявил он.  
Северус мысленно чертыхнулся. Это мало походило на рассказ о собственных чувствах. Это вообще мало на что походило.  
Он вздохнул и ворчливо попытался еще раз:  
\- Очень желательно уложить тебя в постель, - он попытался сказать это мягче. Впрочем, выходило всё еще дерьмово - но Поттер все же покосился на него со смутным недоверием.  
\- И… внимательно проследить за твоим самочувствием, я полагаю, - с трудом признал он. - Я бы сказал, пристально. И лично.  
Поттер слегка просветлел лицом:  
\- Очень внимательно и очень лично, я надеюсь?  
\- Очень, - серьезно кивнул Снейп. Он был почти благодарен - Гарри, кажется, начинал понимать.  
Он продолжил, всё так же осторожно подбирая слова, словно опасаясь сказать лишнего:  
\- Я бы даже сказал, что в связи с открывшимися обстоятельствами постельный режим придется продлить… на неопределенное время.  
\- Я согласен на пожизненный стационар, - энергично закивал тот, даже не давая договорить, и сердце Северуса отвратительно, непозволительно сентиментально ёкнуло.  
Только такой непроходимый дурак как Поттер мог умудриться из всех людей на свете выбрать почему-то его, Северуса, да еще и разговаривать в этой дурацкой манере, потакая его катастрофическому неумению говорить о своих чувствах, и сиять как начищенный галеон. Словно только что ограбил Гринготтс или совершил что-то не менее, по мнению Северуса, идиотское и после всего этого еще и считал, что остался в выигрыше.  
\- Ты так и будешь стоять на пороге? - сварливо спросил он, чувствуя, что ему уже почти нехорошо от затапливающей его нежности.  
И, не дав Гарри опомниться, приблизился, потянул его на себя и поцеловал, чуть склонившись для этого. Гарри, отвечая на поцелуй, тихо и горячо смеялся ему в губы, причем очень похоже, что от счастья. И это было так странно, и так страшно, и так вроде бы банально, что Северусу казалось, - вот парадокс - что более живым он не чувствовал себя никогда.  


  


* * *


End file.
